carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Scapegoat
'Scapegoat '''is the third episode of ''DiabLoL 1 Plot The episode starts with the sorcerer summoning stone golem. He order it to move to another position, but the golem grabs his smartphone and walks away to the opposite direction. His staff is shown in low power, so he plugs the charger to the outlet to recharge. He checks the Level 4 map, attempting to understand its legends and areas while the rogue and warrior are idling by the cell bar. Then, he tries to command his golem again impatiently, but the golem ignores him, unplugging its master's cable and replacing it with another cable to recharge its smartphone. The warrior walks to the barrels and slashes them, but they explode, hurting him with fire damage within the range. The rogue then halts him attempting to break the last barrel, and allows herself to shoot one of the three barrels blocking the door. But as she targets it, she walks near it too close and shoots, causing three barrels to burst, damaging her. This opens the door, revealing a goatman named Gharbad the Weak, looking stoic and quivering. He speaks in goat-like fashion, even letting out the words and phrases literally at the the warrior's face. He throws a dirty underwear on him. After giving out his last words of advice, he attacks him, only to strike on the warrior's shield many times (even dancing around.) Meanwhile, the stone golem is walking around the rooms while texting on its phone. As it opens the door, it reveals more goatman minions marching out of the room. The golem browses a book on the shelf, grabbing a "Succubust 96 edition" magazine. It sits on the trunk to read the magazine. Gharbad continues to attack haphazardly and dances some iconic moves until the warrior retaliates with one slice. Then, more goatmen arrive behind the heroes, dancing in similar manner and uttering their noises. Epilogue A demon overlord is painting a sign, marking out "Ogden's" from the "Tavern" to write "Ov-" to give a new name. Warrior sneaks from behind and slices the demon, killing him. Dropping his sword and shield, he obtains the sign and compresses it to his pocket inventory. Out of nowhere, the Dark Ones armed with scimitars overrun him. Characters * Sorcerer * Golem * Warrior * Rogue * Gharbad the Weak * Goatmen * Overlord * Dark Ones * Snotspill (spoken cameo) Trivia * This is the first episode in CarBot Animations ''with spoken words. * On the "Succubust" magazine, edition number is written as "96", the two-digit year of first ''Diablo ''game's release (December 31st, 1996). * At the end of the video, the golem is duping like the background character does in almost every ''DiabLoL 1 ''episode. In-game References * This episode is based on ''Diablo ''quests, "Gharbad the Weak" and "Ogden's Sign". * The golem that the sorcerer created is shown walking and doing on its own. This is the reference to magic spell golem's AI problem when it wanders off anywhere, even opening doors to enter the room. * Sorcerer recharging his staff is a reference to his class skill, "Staff Recharge" * The map that the sorcerer checks is based on automap. Its legends are: ** Lines are walls ** Small squares between walls are doors ** Dots are impenetrable areas behind the walls. * Barrels explode often in-game, dealing damage to a player breaking it. Whenever there are two or more barrels are packed together, they explode at the same time. * Rogue walking too near a target using ranged attack is an exaggeration to rogues' range limit when attacking an enemy or object. * During Gharbad's speech, a spoken text flows upward, covering the screen. It is a parody of ''Diablo's ''enormous dialog box that covers the gameplay while an NPC or an object speaks. * When the warrior picks up the sign, he compresses it into his pocket. This usual motive is a parody of storing large items in the inventory. * Dark Ones ambushing the warrior is a result of fulfilling their leader Snotspill's request, as these imps suddenly appear when walls vanish. Cultural References * Staff's sound is based on old cellphones' "Battery low" alarm sound. * Gharbad is performing ''Dab, a dance move that went viral in 2015''.'' * A golem reading "Succubust" magazine is a parody of ''Playboy ''magazine. Video Category:Episode Category:DiabLoL Episodes Category:DiabLoL 1 Episodes